


Failing to Forget

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drinks later... Draco kisses Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

Draco had lost track of the number of drinks they had each gone through. Four? Five? It left him with a pleasant warmth in his gut, and it seemed to have left Hermione a little less steady on her feet than usual. As they left the pub, he settled one hand at the small of her back, all too aware just how warm her skin felt, even through the fabric of her dress.

These weren't thoughts he wanted to have. They weren't thoughts he dared have, and he blamed them entirely upon the alcohol. No matter that Hermione was attractive and intelligent. No matter what he had so carefully not thought when he was a teen. He had no desire to open himself to someone else, and certainly not in a something so buried under the scars of the past, both his and hers.

Still, she had become his friend, and when she stumbled, his arm went about her waist, tucking her in neatly against him before he pulled her closer and twisted them, apparating them both to the door of her flat.

Potter and Weasley were on the other side of that door, it occurred to him. Quite possibly waiting with wands drawn, if they knew who she was with.

And Hermione? She was here in his arms, her hands against his chest, hair tumbling all around her face as her eyes were wide, looking up at him.

She caught him off-guard when she pushed up on her toes and pressed her mouth against his. He reacted in the way any red-blooded male full of alcohol and warmth, with a willing woman in his arms, would react. He kissed her back, deepening the touch of their lips, tasting her with his tongue.

 _Do you fancy the mudblood, Draco? Perhaps you should wield the wand, then. Show her what we think of her. Give her a taste of her proper place._

Draco shuddered as he heard Bellatrix's voice in his mind, as he remembered standing there, helpless, unable to help the girl Hermione used to be. As he remembered just how much _care_ Bellatrix had taken with her, to ensure Hermione would never forget that night. He winced with guilt, and broke the kiss. Hands framed Hermione's face, tilting her head down so he could kiss her forehead.

They had so much between them already. Perhaps, in time, that would heal and they could have more. But a drunken tumble wouldn't be the right start, no matter how much the taste of her lingered on his lips. He closed his eyes a moment, inhaling her scent and memorizing it for a more sober moment.

When he looked at her again, she was watching him. Waiting. He brushed his thumb across her lower lip. "Go sleep, trésor. We'll save that thought for a time when we haven't drunk our inhibitions away."

He waited until she went inside, then twisted in place to send himself to his townhouse. He went upstairs in silence, and stripped methodically of the clothes he'd worn to match the figure the polyjuice potion had given him.

Then he laid in bed and waited for the feel of her mouth on his to subside. It was neither the time nor the place, and he couldn't afford to lose control. Not here, not now. Not ever again, since Amelia.

It was only a kiss.

He rolled over, pulling the covers up high, and failed to forget.


End file.
